Smart As An ED
by Regina Of Lacuna
Summary: When Ed gets hit in the head, he immediatley gets a genius IQ.  But, can someone be too smart?  Also, Eddy feels left out later when Ed and Double D join honor classes.  I would like to thank 'Animus Of Lacuna', my twin brother.
1. Chapter 1: Hit On The Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

It was a long day at school. They were handing out the report cards. When it came to Double D's, he had all A+. When it came to Eddy. He had two D's, Three C's and one B-.

When it got to Ed, he had all Fs.

"Wow Ed, you really gotta smarten up, or else you'll be held back," Eddy said.

"But I want to be with you guys," Ed cried.

"It's OK Ed. With enough studying, I'm sure you'll succeed," Double D assured him.

On the way back to school, their backpacks were really heavy. Due to the fact of midterms, they really had to study.

"Ed, you'll be held back this year if you don't pass," Double D said. Ed, who was really upset by this news, bent his head down. But he crashed into a telephone pole.

"Owww! Pain hurt," Ed cried. Then, Rolf was digging in his yard, and he came across a rock.

"Rolf has no need for this," Rolf said, and he threw the rock away, and it hit Ed. Then, Ed stopped crying.

"Ed are you OK?" Double D asked, and a paper fell from Double D's backpack. Ed looked at it.

"Double D, you left out pi in the formula, so therefore your answer would be five off. The correct answer is 103," Ed said.

"Ed, was that you?" Eddy asked.

"Of course Eddy. I could not change minds for it goes against Einstein's theory of relativity (A/N: I don't know if it really does go against Einstein's theory, I just needed Ed to say something smart).


	2. Chapter 2: Smarter Than Double D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

* * *

"Double D, what just happened to Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Well Eddy, I hypothesize that being frequently hit in the head, Ed has developed a genius IQ, probably like mine," Double D said.

"So what, now I'm the idiot of the group?" Eddy asked and screamed.

"Well, you're not an idiot, but you're not as smart as Ed or I," Double D explained. "But forget about it. We must do our homework, and we have midterms starting tomorrow, and tomorrow is math. My most favorite subject," Double D said. They met up in Ed's room.

"What a filthy room. I must clean up my domain as soon as I finish studying for tomorrows midterm exam," Ed said.

"Now, Ed. We must focus today. No comics," Double D said. But Ed was curious, and took a look at his comics.

"Inappropriate Pinchers From Beyond? What kind of imbecile would read such unnecessary garbage? I will recycle these on my way to school tomorrow," Ed said.

"That's the spirit Ed. Now, how do you solve this problem that I have wrote for us to prepare?" Double D asked him, showing the problem.

"Hmmmm…. I don't know," Eddy said.

"It's impossible," Ed said.

"That's incorrect Ed," Double D said.

"Ah, but you see you need to find the density of the rectangle, so therefore you must know the volume, but you did not give the height so therefore, it is impossible to solve," Ed said. **(A/N: I know I just lost everyone who didn't take a math honor class, but just stay with me here).**

"That's…. Correct. Well done Ed," Double D said.

* * *

**Dead Promises- I'm sorry I couldn't make the chapter longer like you wanted it to, but hey, I'm new here. I would also like to thank 'Animus Of Lacuna' my twin brother again for convincing me to join this site. **


	3. Chapter 3: Pre Calculus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy.**

* * *

It was the day of midterms. Eddy was freaking out. Double D and Ed were sure that they were going to do it fine. 

"Now, remember class. Don't think of it as a large mid term. Think about it as seventy-five percent of your grade," the teacher said, and she handed out the mid term.

"You may begin," she said. And everybody was working on a problem.

_'2/3 to the second power divided by pi which is 3.14 would be…' _was the problem that Double D was working on.

_'If a number multiplied and divided by 'x' is 123, what is the value of 'x?'' _was the problem that Ed was working on.

_'2x3' _was the problem Eddy was having trouble with. Eventually everybody finished.

"I got a C+! Dad's going to be stoked," Kevin bragged.

"Well, I got a B-" Nazz said.

"I got an A+," Ed shouted out. Everybody gasped.

"What happened to my big brother?" Sarah asked.

"Well, we can say that Ed's IQ got a boost after some hits on the head, so now he's as smart as me," Double D explained. He was jealous of Ed because Double D only got an A-.

"I accidentally left out the 'Q' in the formula therefore causing my answer to be eleven off," Double D explained.

"How barbaric," Ed replied.

"I can't believe I got a D+," Eddy screamed. "And you, lumpy, what's your excuse lummox, I'm always good compared to you," Eddy screamed.

"It does not matter what you are called. It matters what you answer to," Ed said.

"Ed, that was an African proverb. How did you know that?" Double D asked.

"Research my friend," Ed said.

The Next Day 

It was math class, and the teacher had a special announcement.

"Two of our students have been upgraded a math level to pre-calculus for their outstanding achievement in math. Those students are, Ed and Eddward," the teacher said.

Eddy could not believe it. His two best friends were leaving his math class to go to a smart kids math class.

Eddy began to miss the old Ed.

He began to cry, and he could actually count his tears.


End file.
